Broken Boy
by FireandSmoke
Summary: The story of Marcus Flint life
1. Understanding the Boy

A lonely boy sits alone on the stairs listening to the screams, the yelling, the hitting and the crying coming from the room on his right. The boy closes his eyes and covers his ears rocking slowly, humming the song that calms him. The door opens and out comes a man, strong built and well chiseled features, glances at the boy before walking out the front door. The boy slowly opens his eyes and walks in the room, he finds a young woman with a slim frame hunched in the corner.

"Mum," He whispers. The woman visible flinches at the sound.

"Marcus. I'm... I'm so sorry you had to witness that," The woman croaks.

Marcus made his way around the broken glass and crouched down near his mother, he gently touched his mother face. She flinched and pushed him away, his head hits the table with an audible thud.

"Get away you troll." She snarled.

Marcus got up as quickly and ran to his room as fast as his legs would carry him.

This was when it started when he was six.

The next important situation was when he was eight, his father was at a meeting in Japan. It was late and Marcus couldn't sleep so he came downstairs for a dvd. When opened the door he saw his Uncle Darren having sex with his mum. She was quiet, her pale skin with visible black and blue bruises. On her face was the first genuine smile Marcus had seen on her face since he was three. Just as quietly as he entered, he turned and made his way upstairs. Shocked and confused he cried himself to sleep for the sixth time this month.

Soon after his eleventh birthday he got a letter for Hogwarts' School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. His mother was disappointed as she thought Dumstrand would make him the man she always wanted him to be. But his dad thought otherwise, leading Marcus' mother outside he snarled "If he goes Hogwarts he will be out of the way more, then he has a chance of getting a good job so we never have to see the prat again."

His mother thought about what was said and agreed to let him go. Little did they know but Marcus heard every word said. When they came in they said he could go, he faked smiled and said thank you before disappearing.

His parents walked him near the platform before handing him his trunk and owl. Marcus sighed and made his way to platform nine. He looked around and couldn't find platform nine and three quarters. When two red head boys came running towards him and running straight in the wall before disappearing. Marcus eyes widen, he blinked twice and shock his head. He knew about magic, him being a pureblood and all but his parents never told him about that. A red head woman jogged her way towards him before looking at him.

"Off to Hogwarts?" She asked rather breathless. Marcus nodded at her. "Then go straight through the wall, don't worry it will be fine," She encouraged.

He took a deep breathe before pushing his trolley through the wall. Once through his eyes saw the Hogwarts Express and made his way on the train. Soon he was waiting in the great hall along with the other first years some lad called Kyle he was talking to on the train get sorted into Slytherin.

"Marcus Flint!" Called out Professor McGonagall

He made his way over to the sorting hat, after a few short mumblings of hard past, angry filled mind it boomed out Syltherin. Marcus smirked and walked over to the house table beside Kyle.

As dinner ended the first years made their way to the dungeons each one eager to tell their parents there in the same house as the dark lord himself. Marcus wrote a note keeping short and simple.

As Christmas came nearer Marcus was building up a reputation as short tempered, troll like brut. He and Kyle got more interested in Quidditch both wanted to be chaser on the team but with only one place available next year they both quickly forgot their friendship and focused on beating each other for the place. A week before Christmas break came Marcus received his first letter from home, he wasn't that surprised that they didn't want him. In fact he was glad of that. When Christmas came Marcus received no presents just like the years before. What kept him going was the passion he had for Quidditch.

As the school year came to an end and Zabadi the star chaser was leaving Hogwarts for the final time he announced that Marcus would be taking his role many clapped for him, many girls cried over the lose if Zabadi, others couldn't care less. And for once Marcus felt proud of himself and showed his already famous smirk.

As next year came Marcus strolled into the great hall sparing a glare at those redheads he learned to be Bill the oldest one and Charlie the second oldest. The Weasley were the family they belonged to and everyone knew they were a disgrace to all pureblood wizards. With a final glare in the Gryffindor direction he sat down next to a girl of a name he couldn't remember. He listened mildly to the names being called out the first few were Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The girl next to him leaned forward as a boy with the name of Adrian Pucey was called out and Slytherin as announced even before the hat touched his head. Marcus felt himself smirk. Yeah Adrian was person Marcus will want by his side. He was just about to enjoy himself talking to Adrian when _"Percy Weasley." _echoed through the Great Hall. He groaned internally. The gentle muttering of the sorting hat _smart; and another Weasley _before yelling Gryffindor surprise. Then the name _'Oliver Wood'_ was called out and small, thin boy with messy brown haired stepped forward, something about him intrigued Marcus. He doesn't know what or why he just did and Marcus didn't like it.

Soon was Marcus' first match and it was against Gryffindor, the Syltherin team knew they couldn't win with Charlie being the skilled Seeker he is and his brother being just as equaled skilled as a Chaser, but this wasn't going to stop them from pulling every trick and illegal move they could do under the nose of Madam Hooch. Gordon threw the Quaffle at Marcus, who easily caught it and scored. Even though Charlie caught the snitch it was the closest Slytherin has gotten in four years. Marcus smirked at Bill before flying off in to the changing rooms. After dinner he made his way back out side to the main courtyard to meet Adrian, Jason and Fisher. When that kid Marcus remembered as Oliver Wood. The young boy beamed up at him.

"That matched was amazing, I didn't know Slytherin could do those things, you... You were incredible. You weren't scared of Bill and didn't even look worried when you were down by fifty points! But you know where your team went wrong right?" Oliver blabbed on. Marcus growing more impatient by the moment but kept wondering how this kid could talk so fast with out even breathing. "Your beaters came in to late so you couldn't catch Bill even if you tried, but wow you, Gordon and Terry have a strong front line..."

"Shut the fuck up _Wood!_" Snapped Marcus. "I don't care what some little Gryffindor thinks." Before pushing his way past a dazed looking Oliver and making his way other to his friends.

Later that night in the Slytherin boy dorm Marcus shared with Adrian, Terry and Fisher; Marcus was ranting on about how Oliver didn't understand his place in the school and was way to happy for any kid aged eleven.

"So what are we going to do Flint?" Asked Fisher.

"Oh that my friend is very simple." Grinned Marcus. "We make his life a living hell until our days at Hogwarts is over."

The others agreed, of course they did who ever says no to Marcus, nobody apart from Snape and Gordon answered back to him.

This torturing happened until Christmas break when Terry, Adrian, Fisher and Jason went home for Christmas. During Christmas Eve Charlie and Bill finally caught up with Marcus.

"Who the hell do you think you are treating Oliver like shit?" Yelled Charlie charging towards him.

"Well..." Marcus began.

"Shut up you troll!" Spat Charlie before punching him square on the jaw making Marcus stumble before pouncing on the red head. They struggled on the floor before Bill got in to help his brother. After a few good well aimed in Marcus face, jaw and gut a voice rang out.

"Charlie what are you doing?" Squeaked Oliver.

"Protecting you from this troll," Charlie answered matter of factly.

"Thanks and all but look at him even he doesn't deserve this," Oliver says calmly looking at Charlie.

He sighed and nodded at Oliver before putting a protective arm around Oliver, and going to the Gryffindor common room before giving a final glare at Marcus. Bill followed quickly on his heels. Once the sound of foot steps Marcus let out a small chuckle knowing he will get Oliver for this once his bodyguards are busy. Slowly he got himself up and made his way to his room. Once in the room and walked up the full length mirror, his face was more unbearable to look at, bruising around his jaw and mouth highlighted his wonky teeth, a bruised eye and a bleeding but not broken nose he could finally see why people called him a troll. Slowing and carefully he took of his blood stained t-shirt and saw some bruises already showing, he gently touched the tainted surface and felt two broken ribs. With no presents and bloody and beaten body this was how Christmas should and always has been for Marcus.


	2. Castle view

Christmas gladly was coming to an end and so did Marcus's useless wandering throughout the halls. Getting reminded of how alone he is at this time of year stings; he sees others enjoying the Christmas spirit, retelling stories of Christmas day wonder, marvelling at the presents their parents took time to find and neatly wrap, whispers of thank you to that magical Santa Claus. He had no such things. Christmas at the Flint's did not exist, there was no decorated tree, no Christmas carols were ever sung, no overly sized turkey dinner and no family time by the fire watching muggle films. The day was treated as any other day for him, one that causes him to be isolated from his family or peers and try for just this once not to break the spell.

Christmas came to an end and row of students dragged their way back in to their studies. Marcus was greeted with small smiles and the underlining excitement to get back to their old ways.

Classes came and went and things were the same in each. The Professor would go on and on about something Marcus didn't care for or didn't understand, most of the time it was a combination of the both. He would find the time to nap every now and then or for the majority of the time sketch out new Quidditch ideas on to a piece of parchment. That was a part from two lessons; Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts. These he could understand the important of and the practical use of them in his everyday life. It also has to do with these two Professors talk to him like an equal; they understand him and don't insult his intelligence by talking down to him. They see his talent and potential and try to mould it and improve it. Snape more than anyone seems to be able to connect with him, he sees the pain and suffering he is already going through and finds a way to use this understanding to bring the best out of him. For the year Marcus has been studying in Potions and been living in Slytherin Snape has come to resemble a role model for him, a strong male figure for him to aspire to. As long as Snape is teaching at Hogwarts, Marcus will be there to prove himself to him.

Evening came and it was time for Marcus to take the sky. Flying in Quidditch is exhilarating and an adrenaline pumping chase. It takes each player to new heights and brings out the competitive side some players did not even know they possessed. Sometimes it feels like there is no broom there, which you are the one flying as high as the birds. Yet flying just for the need of flying is beautiful. At this time it allows Marcus to think and reflect on the things he has done, as he flies he sees the castle in all its true beauty. Flying over the black lake and seeing the golden setting sun reflected in the rippling waters he could see why people admired Hogwarts so much.

The longer he flew the more a small clearing came in to focus. This was what he was searching for, a small quiet place which only he knows about. Touching down it he was surrounded by a relaxing atmosphere, all that could be heard was the faint hooting of owls in the far distance and the gentle chirping of crickets. Sitting down by the lake side he could see smaller fishes under the waters edge. Lying down on the grass he felt all his troubles wash away and be transformed into a mind of ease and calm. The sight above his tired eyes is a canopy of tree branches, each just over lapping each other, instead of where the leaves the canvas of the sunset with the vibrant yellow and red captured Marcus's attention.

He returned just before the night fell and slipped his way past the Slytherin common room, into his bed.

As morning rose the boys he shared the room with was eager for their plans to wreck havoc for any students not in there house. Their main target as always was the Gryffindors, and for Marcus it was mainly the two oldest Weasleys and Wood. If Wood could just take it as a man and not bring in the other two, he might have a bit more respect for him. The Weasleys, well, every wizard in his circle knew they were a disgrace for pureblood wizards everywhere. That combined with the beaten they gave him at the start of Christmas break, they deserved everything that was coming to them.

It took the Slytherin boys a few weeks to find Oliver completely alone, once they did Marcus ascended towards him while the other three stood watch. Marcus got Oliver by the elbow and pushed him into the empty class room to his left. With a strong shove Oliver's back smacked in to the wall, Marcus followed much like an animal stalking after its injured prey.

It wasn't until Marcus was inches away from the other boy's face did he hiss "well done _Wood. _You've just made yourself an enemy for life."

Oliver's eyes bulged in surprise and fear as he stutter "w-w-what have I've done."

Marcus gave out a bitter laugh "it's not what you've done, that would be incredibly petty. It's just you in general, I dislike everything about you."

"You don't even know me," he tried to reason with him.

"What's there to know, you are an overly confident Gryffindor that has to use his older friends to get his way out of conflicts. I think that was what annoyed me more, how little confident you have. Not only are you a Gryffindor but you're a Gryffindor who is a coward. I did expect better Wood, I really did."

With one more well placed glare Marcus marched out of there, leaving a dazed and severely confused Oliver behind.


End file.
